Jasato and the DBZ Dimension
by Jasato-Kuriskagi
Summary: What happens when a half-celestial, half human goes dimensional hopping, looking for a way to return to his love? Well......
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: You know the drill.... not only will this test your abilities as a true reader and fan to the Dragon Ball Universe, but also lets you understand that I do not own DBZ. Take this to consideration, if I owned DBZ, I don't think that I would be writing this and sending in to FanFic.net. I would be continuing the series!!!! Anyway, To this we reach Scene 24..... Ah hell, I'll just get on with it!!!  
  
P.S. This takes place about the time before all this B.S. of DBGT happend. I would have followed the story line, but this thing of taking my own character and placing him here has gotten to my head. Anyways, have fun!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
A rift had opened. Dende could feel a massive power from it, but he couldn't have placed it as friend or foe.....   
  
Piccolo had been staying at the look out for the fact he still had a sense of duty to uphold. He had felt the young Namek's confusion and quickly gone to seen what was wrong, yet upon seeing the guardian when stepping away from the doorway, he could feel what was wrong.....  
  
Jasato had stepped out of the dimensional rift and stepped on the ground. The rift had closed behind him and leaving him in this world unknown. He slowly closed his eyes, trying to feel out the planets history. 5 minutes passed and he found what he was looking for. Just as he was spreading his wings, something big and heavy plowed right into him. Jasato flew about 20 feet before he recovered and stopped himself. He slowly regained balance and stood, ready to fight whatever had knocked him on his ass. Yet, when he looked, it was a kid.....  
  
"What the fuck?!?!" Jasato was not very happy. Not only did that hurt, but a mere kid had done it. He had slowly let his guard down when he felt a wind come toward him. The next hit wasn't a good one this time. The kid had tried to hit him again. *He is a persistent bastard, isn't he?!?!* When the blow had missed, Jasato lashed out with a powerful punch to the little one's gut, and landed. The kid flew about 50 feet and hit the ground hard. Just as he was about to persue, five more people appeared out of no where. "Who the hell are you guys?" The tall green guy had a small frown on his face *That guy is huge! Better be careful with him* Jasato thought. The slightly shorter man looked at him, grinned and said "Hi, I'm Goku. These are my son...." He was cut off by the even shorter man of the group, who seemed pissed off. "Kakarot, stop the introductions and state the question!!! You Boy, what are you doing on my planet!!" This had mad Jasato slightly angry "I am looking for the mystical orbs that grant wishes.....what you call Dragon Balls. I plan on getting them, and no one is standing in my way..." Obviously, this had angered the shorter man "What! You must be insane! The mighty Prince of the Saiyans will not allow such an atrocity!" Jasato looked, and simply smiled. He stepped back, and with a quick motion, had revealed his wings. "You wouldn't dare stop me!" All of the people stood in awe, who, or what was this guy! A boy with lavender-colored hair then appeared and looked a little ticked "That fucking hurt!!! where the he...." That was the last words he got out of his mouth. Goku *or was it Kakarot, ah shit, it doesn't matter* walked forward and said "I don't know what your intentions are with the balls, but i can't allow it if your going to wish for immortality or world domination..." Goku had gone up in a gold flame, but didn't burn. Instead, his hair had changed from black to blonde, his eyes black to green, and seemed to have electricity flowing around him. The shorter man also did the same. Then the three other boys. *What is going on?* Jasato had shown a confused look that only Goku could recognize. Jasato said "So, you want to know? Defeat me and I shall tell you.... Starting with him!" Jasato had pointed to the tallest of the boys. Goku looked confused, and the short man pissed. The youth looked at his father, the father stood back and slowly nodded. The youth stepped foward and bowed lightly. Jasato noticed this and asked him "Are you Japanese?" With a quizzical look, the youth said "Half, but the other half is...." He didn't say anything further. "If you won't tell me, then at least let me get the introduction before the fight; My name is Jasato Kuriskagi, and you are?" Slightly confused, he had replied " My name is Son Gohan.." then he pointed behind to explain "..over there is my little brother, Goten, there is Vegeta and his son Trunks, and the big green guy over there is Piccolo." Yet, when he had turned around, Jasato was in his standing right in front of his face "Rule number one, never explain other people when a combat phase is to begin; your very lucky I have an honorable soul, or else I could have hit you and it would have been over. As for the information, I thank you deeply." Just as he had finished that sentence, he landed a quick jab to his stomach, then kicked him hard sending him flying about 100 feet. Gohan tried to recover, but he was knocked unconscience after the second hit. The fight was over. "As I was saying, where are the dragon balls?" All of them seem surprised, except for Goku. He had such a confident smile on his face. "Your pretty good, My son is close to my level of fighting, yet he doesn't train as hard as me or Vegeta. Care to spar it out?" Jasato looked over at Goku, smiled, and disappeared......  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jasato: Hehehe...... This is going to be interesting!  
  
Vegeta: You, shut your mouth!!! Your ruining a great moment!!!!  
  
Jasato: What the hell are you talking about?! I'm gonna kick your ass after I kick Goku's!!  
  
Vegeta: HA! You kick Kakarot's ass, you've got to be kidding me!!! I better get some popcorn for this!!!!!  
  
Jasato: Just you wait and see *evil grin spreads across his face* hehehe.....  
  
Everyone: Christ!! Shut the hell up already!!!!  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Fear not, I shall bring more. The one thing I can't stand the most is an unfinished fan fic!!!!!  
See ya soon!....... Oh, by the way, I have a background story, I guess, for Jasato. It also details how the hell he ended up there! I hope you read it. It took a great deal of time, even though its only 4 chapters. Please read it and tell me what you think!!!! It doesn't really get into detail with his life and/or wellbeing, but you'll find out soon enough! Laterz!  
  
"So many half-pints to blast, so little time to do it in!" -Jasato Kuriskagi 


	2. The Spar

Disclaimer: You know the drill....I don't, and I repeat, I DO NOT own DBZ. If I did....this chapter would not come about! Now, onward and sallyforth, to the fiction that has racked me brain for a couple of days to almost a couple of weeks!  
  
P.S. This has no affiliation with the DB-Z-GT storyline! Just letting you know! Tally ho!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Spar  
  
Jasato pulled out in front of Goku with a smile on his face. "You have a....HOLY SHIT!" Jasato looked at Goku with his jaw hanging open. Goku looked at him, confused "What is it?" He looked a Goku and said "You have a pure heart, I have never came across someone with such a pureness in my life! This has to be a...cruel joke!" Jasato closed his eyes and concentrated hard, only to be knocked out of it, and flying to a mountain. He recovered quickly and found Vegeta, glowing golden with his right hand outstretched in front of him shouting "Big Bang Attack!" A bluish gold ball of energy flashed in front of his hand and was rapidly coming toward Jasato. He quickly brought up his hands and held the blast of energy at bay, but alas, was not enough to stop it completely, and exploded. "Hmm! That'll teach him to leave his guard down!" Goku looked at Vegeta "That was uncalled for! I don't sense and evil intent in him, but there was this one spot...." "That's why I attacked! You have too much of a soft spot for giving the enemy a chance to get stronger and killing you!" Goku was silent, while Vegeta was giving himself a smug, yet evil grin on his deed. "Alright dad! You sure showed him! That was great!" Trunks cheered his father on, but they were cut short what a loud scream was heard. Everyone looked in the direction of were Jasato was. The young man was out of the rubble, bleeding and pissed! "You...cheap..shooting...bastard..." That was all he said before another earth-shattering scream erupted from his mouth. A large black orb had flashed out from nowhere, seemingly starting from the center of his body, and expanding outward to veil his entire body. About 100 feet away, gohan slowly and groggily awoken to see a large black orb appear out of nowhere. "Did I miss something?" he managed to get out before falling back into unconscienceness. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo looked in horror, while Goku managed to get out "That's what it is..." The black orb flashed out just as fast as it came into view, revealing a bloodied, torn and ragged demon. The once seen angel-like being was replaced by a demon look-a-like. The demon looked Vegeta's way and grinned "Your ass is grass..." Vegeta shuddered, *How can this....being get to me?!?! I'm the fucking Prince of Saiyans! No way!* The demon phased out and appeared in behind of Vegeta, and with a simple swing, snapped Vegeta's spine with a sickening crack. Vegeta cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, unmoving, but still breathing. "Anyone else want to share his fate?" Goku closed his eyes and powered up to Super Saiyan 3, "If I beat you, you return back to you original form!" The demon known as Jasato slowly smiled "Very well..." They both charged at each other, leaving their after image before clashing together. Goku gave a slight smile "Your pretty good, you seem to have alot of experience under your belt for someone whose 16!" Jasato demon laughed "You misunderstand, I am 2501 years old! I have more experience than you think!" The laugh and smile quickly faded when Goku slammed his knee into Jasato's face. Jasato reeled back, shocked, not knowing that the hit was so quick as well as powerful. Goku, who was much fresher than his opponent, lashed out with a fury of punches and kicks. Jasato tried to block, alas, he did to no avail. Every hit, smash, and jab landed its mark. Goku, finishing the job, grabbed Jasato by the shoulders, flipped in mid-air, and sent a kick to his gut sending him hard to the ground. "Alright! You win!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta: Ha! you got your provebial ass kicked! I told you! You're no match for Kakarot!!  
  
Jasato: Oh yea? What happened to you kicking my ass? You didn't last very long....   
  
Vegeta: .....  
  
Jasato: That's what I thought  
  
Vegeta: *mumble* I just gave you a free shot *mumble*  
  
Jasato: Whatever.... *sings lightly* Vegeta got his ass kicked, Vegeta got his ass kicked!  
  
Vegeta : Shut UP!!!!  
  
Please tell me you enjoyed this chap. I hope you did. I'm just your average monkey trying to type something good. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I don't care if it's even a flame, just review!!!! 


End file.
